


Birthday Wishes

by gin_tonic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 16:57:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gin_tonic/pseuds/gin_tonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry goes to Kingsley's birthday party. He didn't expect Snape to be there - nor did he expect the evening to process as it does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Wishes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamingjewel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingjewel/gifts).



> Written for dreamingjewel, who bought this series at [Fandom Aid](http://fandomaid.livejournal.com) and wished for Harry/Severus/Kingsley

When Harry had moved in with Ron, he'd thought it would be like in Hogwarts. Hanging out together, going to the pub… But Ron spent all of his time at Hermione's, only returning to the flat to get fresh clothes. Harry suspected he wasn't even bringing back the dirty ones. And so life – post-war, post-Hogwarts – his new life, started out pretty damn boring. 

Every day of the week was the same. Harry would get up, go to work, return late, eat dinner alone, crawl into a cold bed and fall asleep. The weekend only lacked the distraction of his job.

******

It was no surprise then, Harry pounced on the first invitation to go out he got: Kingsley's birthday party, held at a pub. Normally, Harry would have felt weird to go to his boss' party, but they'd fought side by side and taking a hex for somebody kind of stripped away the whole hierarchy thing.

And so Harry bought a nice bottle of wine, wrapped it with a big bow and made his way over to the pub. A lot of people attended the party, but Kingsley still spotted him right away when he entered and came over.

"Happy Birthday."

******

Beer in hand, Harry felt a bit lost. Kingsley was busy entertaining his many other guests and Harry was left between mostly strangers. Looking for some place to sit, he spotted an empty space in a booth – a booth that was occupied by none other than Snape!

With a smile that was almost why, Harry slid into the booth. "Hullo."

Snape looked up and sneered. "You."

"Looks that way. I didn't know you were invited, too."

"Disappointed?"

Harry shook his head. "Hardly. I've been meaning to talk to you for about a while now."

Snape sighed. "About your mother?"

"No. Err ... –" How to elegantly put that he'd meant to apologize and that he wanted to spend time with Snape? "About … about you." Not like that.

******

Harry had apologised and quickly fetched two ales at the bar. Snape seemed to forgive him, at least, and for a while they kept in the innocent waters of recent Daily Prophet blunders and catching up on Diagon Alley developments. Despite that, Harry wasn't bored. He found himself fascinated by Snape, by the way his lips moved, the way his rough, slender fingers gestured. He'd long ago accepted his crush on Snape – after all, he was sure nothing would or could ever happen between them. Until Harry reached for Snape's glass to get them another round and their fingers touched.

******

Before Harry could do more than blush furiously, Kingsley slid next to Harry into the booth."I trust you're enjoying the party?"

Harry nodded dumbly, all too aware of the way Snape was looking at him.

Kingsley eased the tension with stories and jokes, but it never completely dissipated. But Harry found himself glad Kingsley was there, so close, warmth and confidence emanating from him. Harry sipped slowly on his beer, fearing that more alcohol would cause him to spill his desires. Kingsley was just too close to ignore – and when he spoke with that deep, velvety tenor of his, Harry tingled down to his toes. Snape had a different effect on him, but no less strong. The object of his admiration ever since Harry had learned the truth about him, Harry still had conflicted feelings about him. And the way he was looking at Harry – like he wanted to rip off his clothes and fuck him … though maybe that was just wishful thinking on Harry's part.

******

The party wound down, but Harry didn't want to leave, not just yet. A fresh lager appeared in front of him without him having to ask and Harry smiled as he listened to Kingsley re-enactment of a meeting with the Finnish Mister of Magic. Vaguely he registered people saying their goodbyes and that noise in the pub ebbed away.

Harry didn't miss the look between Kingsley and Snape, though, as Kingsley took a sip of his whiskey. And he thought he knew what it meant. As Kingsley put his drink down, Harry moved and captured Kingsley's lips with a kiss.

******

"You're fast on the uptake, Potter," Snape said from across the table as Harry moved back. Harry couldn't help but blush. Snape turned towards Kingsley. "Happy with your birthday present?"

Harry knew he had two possibilities here. Play coy and let the evening wind down, or to plunge on and get something he very definitely wanted. "I hope that was just the start of whatever birthday present you two had in mind."

Kingsley laughed out loud. "Definitely."

Harry cocked an eyebrow at Snape. "But just how do you think it was you who gave me as a present to Kingsley?"

******

"I knew you'd come over to talk." Snape shrugged. "Once I had your attention…"

"Did you also know that I had a crush on you for a good long while now?" Snape's flustered look told Harry all he needed to know.

"Well, this is just getting better and better!" Kingsley grinned widely at the two of them.

"You don't mind sharing?"

"I am actually very partial to the idea." And before Harry knew what was happening, Kingsley had leant over the table kissed Snape hungrily. Afterwards, he pulled Harry up. "See you at my place," he said any Disapparated them.

******

Kingsley's flat was spacious, the furniture dark and expensive looking. Yet there was this old uniqueness that wizards' flats always had to them – and a huge amount of cosiness.

Harry only had seconds to take it all in before Kingsley drew Harry to him and kissed him. It was all too easy to get lost in the heat of his kisses – Harry didn't notice that Snape had even arrived until Snape put his hand on the back of Harry's neck. Possessively, Snape pulled Kingsley away from Harry and captured his lips in a kiss. His hand never left Harry's neck.

******

Harry had never thought this would happen. He'd played it through in a wank-fantasy, surely, but he'd never thought something like this might actually come true for him. And that – that surge of incredible, impossible happiness – was about all he could think on the topic, before Kingsley found his prostate and he couldn't think anymore.

Lips around Snape's surprisingly big dick, arse up in the air with Kingsley's cock pushing hard into him, Harry sucked and moaned and slurped all in one. Snape fisted his hand in Harry's hair and when Harry moaned again, whatever restraint Snape had had broke and he fucked Harry's face.

Kingsley reached around and took Harry's dick in his hand, moving in sync with his own movements. And then it all became too much –Kingsley's hand on him, his cock in Harry's arse, and the knowledge he was making Snape lose control – and Harry came, hard.

******

Afterwards, they lay in bed, tangled between the sheets. Snape languidly stole a kiss from Harry, before Kingsley took over.

"All good?" Kingsley asked.

Harry smiled broadly. He couldn't say when he'd last been fucked this good. "Yes, very." He stretched and sighed happily. "I hope you enjoyed your birthday present."

"I certainly did." Snape summoned a bottle of Scotch and three glasses, all of which hovered above them before he decided to pluck them out of the air. "Nightcap?"

Kingsley raised his glass to the two of them. "To a perfect birthday night. And to doing this again… often."

******

The End


End file.
